battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
C4
Composition 4 (C4), is a plastic explosive composed of RDX, plastic binder, plasticizer, and a marker chemical to identify its source. It is 1.34 times as explosive as TNT and has been used since the 1960s when it was developed. C4 is often used in breaching obstacles or demolition of large structures, and has been featured in many installments of the Battlefield Series. Battlefield Vietnam In Battlefield Vietnam, C4 is issued to the USMC and ARVN Engineer kit. It can be thrown and stuck on any surface, including vehicles and emplacements. After placing the block, the user switches to the detonator to detonate the explosive. C4 is used to demolish vehicles, defend flags and can also be used as a last resort in close quarters. As it sticks on surfaces, it can be used to booby-trap enemy vehicles. A useful tactic is to sneak into an enemy base, find a vehicle, place it and detonate it as soon as an enemy enters it. An engineer is given a total of 5 blocks of C4. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, C4 is issued to the Special Forces Kit. C4 has multiple uses, ranging from anti-infantry purposes to anti-vehicle purposes. Anti-infantry wise, C4 makes a decent anti-infantry equipment. Usually C4 is a good way to surprise enemies or ambush infantry. Though it is limited to five packs making it very troublesome to get ammo unless a support is around. Vehicle are a very potential target and can take very usually two to three with light vehicles being one. Though its very dangerous to go up to an enemy vehicle, so it should be done with caution and using surprise and rushing an enemy that does not notice the player. An other anti-vehicle option would be to mine an area of a road similar to AT mines, though the player should attempt to keep a good distance and maintain visibility on his/her trap. A commonly frowned upon idea is to go into an enemy base and booby-trap vehicles and wait for enemy players to enter the vehicle and detonate the C4. Thus giving a player one-six kills at most. C4 is also one of the three ways to destroy bridges and can slow down vehicles and making some players take a long way around. Similarly, C4 is the only installations such as UAV Trailers, Artillery and Satellite Scan, taking two to three packs of C4 to destroy one of the installations and can give an advantage to the players team. Aa-c4.gif|C4 being detonated. BF2 C4 1.png|3D model of the C4 in BF2 BF2 C4 2.png|3D model of the C4 in BF2 BF2 C4 3.png|3D model of the C4 in BF2 BF2 C4Detonator 1.png|3D model of the Detonator in BF2 BF2 C4Detonator 2.png|3D model of the Detonator in BF2 BF2 C4Detonator 3.png|3D model of the Detonator in BF2 3D modeling Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, C4 Explosive is issued to the Special Ops kit and functions in a similar manner to its Battlefield 2 counterpart. Due to the absence of Commander Resources in Modern Combat, C4 is chiefly used against hostile ground vehicles and to set traps for groups of infantry. It has a large explosion radius, however, and can inadvertently lead to suicides and team-kills if the user is not vigilant as to when they detonate their explosives. Battlefield 2142 In Battlefield 2142, the RDX DemoPak is an unlockable gadget featured in for the Recon Kit. While performing similar to C4 in Battlefield 2, it has a slightly larger blast. The RDX DemoPak is a high damage, explosive weapon and can be placed on vehicles, Titan Consoles, such as on the MK-1 Titan and Type-2 Titan, and emplacements. This weapon is also very effective against L5 Riesig or T-39 Bogatyr battlewalkers, especially when attached on the vents under the main body, which are the walker's weakest areas. Gallery BF2142RDX.png|The RDX DemoPak in-game. BF2142RDXDeployed.png|The RDX DemoPak deployed Battlefield: Bad Company DTN-4 is a gadget featured in Battlefield: Bad Company. Singleplayer DTN-4 can be found in various places in the singleplayer campaign. When picked up, the player has 5 sticks of DTN-4 and the firing device. It is deployed with R1 Button (PS3)/Right Trigger (X360) and detonated with the same button/trigger. In order to place more than one charge, the player must press the Square/X button to bring up another stick. It is needed to destroy the bridges in Ghost Town to hold off the US advance so Bravo-One Charlie can continue through Sadiz unimpeded. Multiplayer DTN-4 is an unlockable gadget for the Specialist Kit. C4 can be thrown short distances and is fired remotely by the player. The C4 is useful for breaching walls to get to objectives. It can be placed on Gold Crates to cause high damage to infantry or even destroy the Crate with little time consumption. DTN-4 is also very useful for destroying vehicles. It only requires 2 sticks to destroy a vehicle that is not damaged, one for a vehicle with 85% or less health. Although extremely effective, it requires the player to approach the vehicle, plant the charge, and then precede to manually detonate it from a safe position. DTN-4 can also be used as traps on roads where vehicles are expected to pass through. This is effective, but requires the user to have a view of where he/she planted the charges. All explosives will be destroyed with one detonation Gallery File:BFBC_DTN-4.jpg|The DTN-4 in Battlefield: Bad Company File:BFBC_DTN-4_TRIGGER.jpg|Planted DTN-4 and trigger File:BFBC_DTN-4_EXPLOSION.jpg|DTN-4 explosion Battlefield: Bad Company 2 C4 is a gadget featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, functioning similarly to its predecessor, though the player doesn't need to equip the C4 in advance of deploying it. Singleplayer It can be found on many levels, but it unfortunately does not carry over to the next level in the campaign. When equipped, the player can deploy a maximum of six satchels at a time, and after that, the satchels start to disappear starting with the first one placed. It can be useful against vehicles, bridges and buildings, and can also be a very good smokescreen for the player after it is detonated. The player's C4 will be replenished at ammo crates. Multiplayer C4 is used by the Recon Kit, or by the Assault Kit when using a weapon unlocked for all Kits, and it is the most powerful explosive available in-game (except for the ATM-00, which has the same damage). C4 can destroy vehicles in one unit, regardless of type or hull integrity, although tanks and IFV's will need two to the front or in corners, or on all sides if it has V ARMOR. C4 is also useful to take out destructible buildings, as with six C4 (four with Improved Demolitions) the whole building can collapse (assuming they are placed correctly), where as other gadgets do not deal as high damage, are used to individually destroy walls which can alert enemies inside the building. However, depending on the building's location, the player is in risk of being shot before the C4 can be successfully deployed and detonated. Battlefield Play4Free C4 is a gadget featured in Battlefield Play4Free for the Assault kit. It can be obtained spending training points for the Tier 3 'C4 Charges training option. Gallery BFP4F C4 Render.png|Render of the C4 in Play4Free BFP4F C4 Render Bird.png|A Bird's-eye view of the C4 in Play4Free BFP4F C4 Render Center.png|A Center-line view of the C4 in Play4Free Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, C4 Explosives are the first unlock issued to the Support class. The C4 in Battlefield 3 shares a similar appearance to the C4 that appeared in Battlefield 2 albeit with a different detonator. C4 is fatal to infantry, though the FLAK specialization can provide some protection at a distance. A single pack can ruin light armor; two to three will disable heavy armor; four packs can destroy heavy armor. The minimap icon for C4 is shared with M15 Anti-tank Mine. C4 planted on vehicles is immediately spotted for the occupants, and to enemies once spotted. With Destruction, players can use C4 to create passages through certain barriers. This can be useful for flanking or escaping. Explosive objects such as cars and gas tanks can also be turned into large-scale booby traps. Recreational players also use C4 to set off piles of explosives to launch heavy vehicles, or trails of explosives. Unlike many prior games, will detonate deployed C4. is used to deploy, rather than switch between packs and the firing device. Packs can be retrieved (or defused by an Engineer) by holding down the button. A player can deploy a maximum amount of 6 satchels of C4 on a map at once. Already deployed C4 will disappear when new satchels are placed should the total amount of C4 already deployed be at the maximum amount. However, the player will need to deploy an Ammunition Box unless they have the EXPL specialization to get all six packs. C4 can be set off by other explosions, large caliber weapons such as magnum pistols and sniper rifles, 12 gauge slug rounds, frag rounds and grenades, and occasionally by heavy impacts. C4 planted by your team are dangerous to friendly air vehicles. Support players that make conflict on the vehicle's user may plant C4 around the vehicles spawn or on the air vehicles themselves, in an attempt to teamkill those who try to utilize them. It also appears that any vehicle equipped with Reactive Armor can actually shake off planted C4 explosives, nullifying the damage so care and planning must be taken otherwise either the driver will respond quickly to kill you or if you manage to suicide with the C4 that you didn't get the kill. Patch history During the alpha, players were able to plant C4 on EOD Bots and MAVs, allowing for remote detonation. This ability was removed in the beta. An oversight allowed players to detonate their old C4 after respawning. Patch 1.04 (March 2012) removed this ability, and greatly reduced the amount of time that C4 remained after death. Gallery c4ingame.jpg|The C4 (on the wall) and the detonator in gameplay. Battlefield 4 C4 is a gadget featured in Battlefield 4 available for use by the Recon and Support classes. It is a default gadget for the former, whilst the latter must unlock it by leveling up. It is somewhat more powerful against vehicles than in Battlefield 3: a single pack will do 50% damage to heavy vehicles such as MBTs, IFVs, and Attack Boats, and 66% damage against armored cars. This means any armored vehicle can be destroyed with two packs. C4 does its maximum damage within a two-meter radius, outside of which it drops down, doing no damage past 5-6 meters. C4 can also be planted while swimming, which can be useful for destroying boats without being detected.Battlefield 4 Information Thread (16.06.2013) - Symthic Forum - retrieved June 18, 2013 Battlefield Hardline Breaching Charge is a purchasable gadget featured in Battlefield Hardline, issued to the Enforcer kit. Functioning similarly to its counterpart in Battlefield 4, Breaching Charges are capable of causing a Mobility Kill on armored vehicles and will destroy most civilian vehicles with a single charge. Aesthetically, the charges now have thinner look, resembling Bad Company's DTN-4 explosive charges. In Heist mode, non-gadget Breaching Charges are placed on the crashed armored trucks by the Criminals in order to gain access to the loot. These charges have a forty-five second timer before detonation, and the timer can be stopped by Law Enforcement forces if they arrive at the scene before they detonate. Videos Video:Battlefield Play4Free C4 Commentary (no booster)|Overview of the C4 in Battlefield Play4Free on the map Dragon Valley Video:C4 EXPLOSIVE|Gameplay with the C4 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 on the maps Panama Canal and Heavy Metal Video:Battlefield 3 - Using C4 Effectively!|Gameplay with the C4 in Battlefield 3 Video:Trolling With the C4 Glitch!|The removed rollback feature in Battlefield 3 Trivia *The C4 in Battlefield 2 and Battlefield 3 are of almost exactly the same design, although the firing device in Battlefield 3 is a different design. *C4 and ammo crates may be dropped before the start of a game allowing for two support players to get points in the first seconds of a game. *On the PC & PS3 in Bad Company 2, a rare glitch may occur which causes the player to throw additional C4 when attempting to detonate the C4. The player will be unable to detonate the C4 however they do receive an infinite amount of C4 which can be detonated with bullets. *In Battlefield 3 the M-COM charge is an M112/DTN-4 as used in Battlefield Bad Company and Battlefield Bad Company 2. *Upon getting kills by shooting C4 attached to it, the game will register the kills to the weapon used and not the C4. *In Battlefield 3, when the C4 detonator is equipped, the thenar, the part of the palm between the thumb and wrist, oddly moves left. This is most notable as a US Marine. External links *C4 on Wikipedia References de:C4 Sprengstoff es:C4 ru:C4 Category:Training Category:Explosives Category:Weapons of Battlefield Online Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 4 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Gadgets of Battelfield 2 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 3 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 2142 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield Hardline